Main Character? Meh
by Zetrugo
Summary: It looks like Asagi can finally become the main character! Or does she? At least Pleinair is there. Horrible summary aside... Oneshot AsagixPleinair


Hello everyone! This is a yuri "kind-of-oneshot" fic about AsagixPleinair. If you don't like that, hit the back button. Asagi, Pleinair, and all other characters are property of Nippon Ichi Software. I own nothing…sadly.

_My name is Asagi. I'm just a human girl who was wrongfully denied the role of the main character! Can you believe that? I been in this ugly "butthole" called the Netherworld for who knows how long! I recently caught sight of a building in the middle of nowhere.

"What is this place?" I said. A small penguin-looking thing came out of the door. "Welcome to the Prinny Bar dood!" the "prinny" said. "A bar huh? Well I am parched, a drink should be fine." I said cheery. The prinny nodded. "Right this way dood!"

The prinny had led me inside. The bar seemed rather old, like a saloon in those Old West movies. I sat at the stool, and I saw this prinny who had a beard who seemed to be the bartender. "Hello, dood! What can I get for ya?" he said.

"Just a sparkling water." I said. The prinny poured out sparkling water in a glass. "That'll be 300 hell." My jaw dropped. "T-three hundred hell! That's robbery!" I said angrily. "Sorry dood, its three hundred or no water." Sighing, I grabbed the money from my pocket. "Fine. Even the water in the Netherworld is expensive." I said mumbling.

After finishing my rather overpriced water, the bartender prinny seemed to notice something about me. "Hey dood, aren't you that Asagi girl?" My eyes light up. It was about time I started getting famous here.

"Why yes I am! Do you need an autograph my fish eyed friend? There only three-hundred hell…" The prinny shook his head. "Actually I heard your always trying to be the main character in games, right dood?" I nodded. "Well I heard that there is a treasure chest in the nearby forest that has an item which can grant wishes!" My eyes had widened and without thinking, I dashed out of the bar towards the forest. "Wait! Not even a tip dood?" I heard the prinny scream in the distance.

After running for a couple minutes, I saw the forest entrance. I pressed onwards for ten minutes until I saw a sign that I was close. Literally, a big neon sign that said 'Almost there'. I should have found that suspicious but the thought of being the main character overwhelmed me. After about a minute of walking, I saw the chest. My time to shine has arrived!

_Meanwhile…_

A news crew was also in the forest, which included some familiar faces. A small white rabbit was with a blue haired girl, both of who were standing a few feet away of wolves. The rabbit started a countdown and signaled the camera to begin rolling.

"It's 6'o clock and time for the news with Usagi and Pleinair!" said Usagi. "We have a special treat for you people at home." Continued the rabbit. "We are giving you live footage of rare Cu Siths during mating season. I will attempt to get closer to this pack right now!" Usagi had made his way closer to the Cu Siths until they started to approach him. Pleinair was watching silently from the distance. The wolves started to lick Usagi.

" Would you look at that folks. These guys are so friendly, heheh-OW! One of them bit me!" The Cu Siths started to growl, hoping to have a delicious rabbit meal. "Maybe this was a bad idea…" Usagi said sweating. Pleinair paid no attention and decided to wander off.

_Back to Asagi_

I placed my hands on the treasure chest, about to open it. "Finally! After all this time I will finally become the main character!" I opened the chest without hesitation and three prinnies had jumped from the chest. "Ha dood! You fell for the trap! Now gives us all your hell or else dood!" one of the prinnies said. "It's a good thing our boss managed to trick someone as gullible as you dood!" the second one said. The prinnies drew out knives, prepared to attack.

I just stood there. Not out of fear but out of anger. The rage in my body swelled, I grabbed my guns and quickly took out each of the prinnies with one shot each. The prinnies laid dead in front of me and an empty treasure chest. How? How could I have been deceived? All this time I've gone through a nightmare to become the main character. Yet, there were always people who were too damn selfish! First Zetta and then that stupid "Hero" Prinny! So much anger, I wanted to yell, to take my anger out but instead, I fell to my knees in sadness.

"Why? Why am I so such a fool?" I said with tears in my eyes. After trying so many times and failing, maybe it was time to just give up. Still crying, I heard someone in the distance. I turned around; it was the girl from the news show, Pleinair. She looked so beautiful in real person…What am I saying? I wiped the tears away, yet I was still on my knees.

Pleinair then suddenly feel to her knees and had hugged me. I couldn't help but blush a little. For a moment, I thought I heard someone say "Don't be sad". I looked her in those crimson eyes. She was smiling, something I don't think I have ever seen her do on television. I asked, "Pleinair, was that y-" before I could finish, Pleinair was kissing me. My face turned bright red, thousands of emotions were rushing through my mind.

Why is she doing this? Why aren't I pulling away? I realized the answer was simple. I liked it. I wanted Pleinair to keep kissing me. All of this desire to become the main character disappeared because I found what I wanted most. Not my game but my Pleinair.

_Well, that's all folks! I managed to finish the story about my two favorite Disgaea characters. I guess it's true…actions speak louder than wor-*gets shot*


End file.
